tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake McKee
|- |'Name' |Jake Zachary McKee |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Shadow Hawk's Driver, The Order |- |'Gender' | Male |- |'Born' |May 22, 1991 - Age 29 Trenton Michigan |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Numb3rsfan |- |'Affiliation' |The Order Midnight Sun Industries |- |'Avatar' |Zak Bagans |} Jake McKee is the driver for Shadow Hawk and the Assistant Driver for Helios, cars owned by The Order and Midnight Sun Industries Physical Description * Height: 6ft 0in * Weight: 172 pounds * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Hair Style: Short/Spiky Education Primary and Secondary: * Soldier Creek Elementary * Martin Middle School *Christian Liberty Academy Post Secondary Education: * Paramedic Training course-University of Oklahoma Military Education: * Ranger Training - United States Army Ranger School, Fort Benning, Georgia Family * Father: Paul McKee * Mother: Lilly McKee *Brother(s): Elliot McKee (age 12) and Tyler McKee (age 10) *Sister(s): Trinity McKee (age 14) and Hope McKee (age 5) *Spouse: None *Children: None Skills Jake was a fire arms specialist in the military, and a sort of race car driver on the streets. He can handle most weapons and is excellent when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Appearance Jake is tall and muscular. He normally has short, spiky hair but sometimes will go for a short ‘burr’ style hair cut. He has a gothic style tattoo on the inside of his left wrist and a small coffin with the letters GAC on his right shoulder. On his back he does have a type of military tattoo, but doesn’t know much about it. He has no piercings. Personality Jake, for the most part is quiet, though when he disagrees with something he does let you know about it! He likes muscle cars…he likes driving said muscle cars, he likes playing with the big guns (mini guns, sub machine guns, rocket launchers) and listening to rock music. He dislikes people who don’t know when to shut up, girls that insist on being way to clingy, and company meetings The one person that Jake absolutely hates is Mike Traceur. Jake’s strengths are quite literally being able to drive cars…really, really fast cars! Jake’s weakness is the fact that he hates loose ends. If he has to leave a mission, it stays with him, being burned in to his memory until he completes the mission one way or another. Biography Jake was born in Trenton Michigan, but at only two days old he and his parents moved to Villisca Iowa, moving in to the long abandoned Villisca Axe Murder House. During his childhood, his parents kept insisting that the house wasn’t haunted, but Jake knew better because every night the ghost that lived in that house haunted his every waking dream. It seemed to come whenever he was awake or asleep, sometimes making itself felt when he was in school. At the age of 24 Jake graduated from high school and took one semester of college before joining the military. He quickly got through the training process before joining up with the Rangers, meeting fellow ranger Michael Traceur there as well. The two rangers became close friends, each watching each other’s back. On a mission to Iraq, Jake and Michael were sent to infiltrate a military compound, along with four other rangers. A sudden mortar blast caused a section of roof to cave in, trapping Jake on the inside and Michael on the outside of the building. Mike assured Jake that he would get him out using C4, but after several minutes of waiting, Jake was taken in to custody, later to find out that Mike had disappeared. Feelings of pure hatred swelled up in Jake because he thought that Mike had just left him there to die. Those feelings affectively ended Jake and Mike’s buddy-buddy friendship. After being rescued, Jake was transferred to a ‘desk’ job until the wounds he had received in Iraq healed. Afterwards Jake was transferred to Dallas Texas until he left the military at the age of 29. Having kept up with his driving skills while in Dallas, Jake was quickly hired by a company that called itself Midnight Sun Industries. Shortly after being hired, Jake found out that he would be driving a black dodge charger that had been heavily modified and fitted with an AI construct. The car’s designation was KI5T (Knight Industries Five Thousand. A highly experimental AI construct that was stolen from the little known company Knight Industries) though the car seemed to be fond of the name Helios. Originally Jake was supposed to be the driver for KARR, once its repairs have been completed, but before he could begin 'training' with the bot, something went wrong and the bot fled from the Order complex. After that, Jake was assigned to Helios on a permanent basis, however shortly after he finished training with Helios, he was assigned to the newly completed Shadow Hawk. Jake wasn't happy but had no choice but to agree. Currently he is Shadow Hawk's driver but is still allowed to use Helios as well. Extra's Jake can still see and communicate with ghosts. His favorite tv shows are Ghost Adventures, White Collar and Man vs Wild. Jake is currently a part of The Order faction. Dialogue Color Claim Red. Hex code is: red(Safe 16 SVG Hex3) #FF0000 Current Signature Signature created by Jetta Windstar ' ' Theme Song Lost in the Shadows by Lou Gramm Category:Midnight Sun Industries Category:Driver Category:The Order